Finally Able To Let Go
by LupsandTnks
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote. Bella goes balistic and starts throwing rocks and 'merchandise'through the Cullen Mansion windows. DURING NEW MOON. I'll make a two shot if you guys give reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is just a one shot that I wrote during my writers class. Every day we have to write nonstop for 10 minutes. Our topic for this class was starting off with "Enough was enough..." And I couldn't help it, I wrote about Twilight! **

**Anyways, the only way you're going to really understand this one shot is if you read the 'deleted scenes' I will call it, from New Moon. (They can be found on her site) If you have read them, then you'll rcognize this part as being the part where Bella throws the money through the window of the Cullen mansion.**

**If you haven't read it, I'll fill you in. : Okay Edward is gone and Bella is shattered. She finds out that she has won a scholarship for any college she wants. Its kinda wierd that she has never heard of this company and she never entered for this scholarship which is for A LOT of money. So she tells the banker to send it back. A few weeks later she gets a letter with a blank check from that same company. She gets suspicious about it. She kinda thinks it might be the Cullens. Well she sends it back and then a few weeks later she gets this envelope full of money from the same company. Now she KNOWS that its Edward. So, she changes her mind about throwing it down the trash contracter and gets into her truck and goes to the Cullen mansion. This is were my story begins...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**APOV:**Edward and I stood in the trees. We could hear the rumble of Bella's truck coming up the long drive way. I dragged Edward by the hand. We now hid from Bella. I could hear Edward growling under his breath. There was a saound behind us. I turned around to see Rosalie and Jasper coming through the trees. Edward nodded when Rosalie looked at him. She lightly rolled her eyes and knelt down beside me. Jasper stood behind me, his hands on either side of my neck, lightly massaging me. I let out a light burst of air. We all wondered what would become of this.

---------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**Enough was enough. I couldn't take it anymore. I was now living a life I didn't want nor need. I know I promised my love that I wouldn't do anything ridiculous, but now I had changed my mind.

I pulled up infront of the big white mansion. It looked forbidden yet serene in a sense. My heart took over my conscience and I couyldn't stop myself. I grabbed the envelope off of the seat beside me and climbed out of my truck. I stood there;one lonely tear. I could feel the uneven ground beneath me. My fingers curled around the envelope. I mustered up as much energy as I could and threw the envelope full of unwanted cash through the front window. The sound of glass shattering sent me into hysterics.

"I don't want your stupid money!" I screamed. My face turned red with anger. Thunder rumbled above me. I bent down and grabbed a flat stone from the gravel. "I hate you!" I bellowed, throwing the rock. "I hate your family!" I bent down again."I hate all of you!" I threw the stone.

"Yes Alice! I know you couldn't say goodbye! Everyone listens to Edward, he's your master!" I threw another rock, smiling when I heard more glass breaking. By now tears were streaming down my face. I picked up another rock, but instead fell to the gravel on my hands and knees.

"All you ever cared about was yourself!" I screamed through my sobs. "That's all you ever cared about." I bent my head down to the earth, then lifted it to the sky just as the rain began to fall. The large drops of water cleared away the dirt from my face. I blinked several times and stood up. With determination I climbed onto the back of my truck and removed a garbage bag from the storage box. I pulled myself back down and slowly walked closer to the house. My shirt and hair were now drenched.

"I don't want you're stupid radio either!" I swung with force, throwing it up and through an upstairs window. " I hope I just wrecked your precious CD's!" I threw another rock.

"You know what?" I screamed to the empty house. "You promised you'd never leave." I said, my voice lowered. "You broke that promise." More tears streamed down my cheeks. I shivered from the coldness around me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to hold myself together. "Look what you've done to me." I cried. "Now, I'm breaking my promise too." I whispered through the wind and rain.

I got back in the truck and headed towards the the place where I knew it would end quick. I headed up to the cliffs in La Push. I would soon be unable to feel the pain of an empty heart. If I can't be with Edward, I will not be with anyone.

--------------------------------------

**APOV: **"Oh my God."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So... I may change it into a two shot if people like this... if you want to see what Edward does when he hears this, review and tell me you want more, other wise, this is were it ends.I'm going with how many reviews I get.**

**THanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Think I got about 6 reviews in half an hour on my last chapter. That is awesome! You guys rock! Okay, because you begged me oh so much, ;) I'm going to post another part. If this one works well, I'll keep it going. Thanks for the support and reviews! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**APOV: **I sat there, motionless, unable to decipher what had just happened. It came to me slowly. She said she hated me. I knew she didn't really, she was only having an outburst about Edward. How many of these 'outbursts' had she had in the months that we had been gone? I felt ashamed for not saying goodbye, but I don't think I could of been as strong as Edward. I couldn't of left like that.

I turned to look at Edward, for some reason he had a look of amusement on his face. Yet, his eyes were screaming with torture. I patted his arm, trying to comfort him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Do you think she's gone to kill herself?" Jasper asked as well. Edward didn't answer, he just looked straight ahead, watching the gravel fall back to the ground where Bella's truck tires had lifted it.

"Edward?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"She wouldn't do it." He whispered.

"I don't know, she was pretty angry." Rosalie said.

"Rose, not helping." Jasper murmered. Rosalie licked her lips. I lifted my hands to my forehead and closed my eyes. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I tried to focus on where Bella was heading. I saw her truck, it was empty. I saw her then, a determined look on her face, jumping of those cliffs on the coast. I opened my eyes. Edward was already gone, running through the trees at high speed. Jasper,Rose, and I followed.

**BPOV: **I stopped crying once I was on the highway. My mind was focused on one thing. I had to hear his voice again. I didn't care if I died trying. Maybe if I put my life in so much danger that I almost died, I mind may actually make me see him, not just hear him. I smiled when I thought of this. It could happen.

It seemed like hours, but soon I was just outside of the cliffs. I stopped a few meters away. I climbed out of my truck. A large gust of rain threw the door against me. I winced in pain. It cut my arm, small trickled of blood seeped down my arm and into my already soaked shirt. Great. I didn't think about the pain, I closed the door and walked towards the cliff. I was high up. As high as I could get. The same place where Sam and his gang had jumped the first time I saw the cliffs.

I kicked of my sandals. There was sand up here, near the edge. Maybe someone put it there, I dont know. I curled my toes around the very edge of the cliff. I looked down. The water was angry. Large white waves thrashed against the sides of the cliff. Moving in every direction. It reminded me off my life at the moment. I looked up to the sky. Rain came in pellets hitting my body. I wanted to feel more of it. I unbuttoned my shirt, throwing it on the ground beside me, the wind picked it up, it flew through the sky and away. The rain hit my arms and neck, dripping down my body. It felt cold. I felt like he was here with me. It was the first time I felt it in a long time. I looked down to the water again.

_Bella, don't be ridiculus_ his beautiful voice sung through my mind. It was amused yet testy. I smiled. I put my arms in front of me, in mid air.

_Bella... go back to Charlie.. NOW _ I heard again, clearer this time. Just a little bit more... I took in one big breath. This was it. The moment I would see him. I lifted my hands above my head and jumped. Just as I started to descend, I heard him as if he was there.

"BELLA,NO!!" He screamed. Too bad, Edward, this was my chance. It took only a moment before I hit the water below. It took me under almost immediatly. I took a big breath before I wouldn't be able to breath anymore. It pushed me from side to side. It felt like I was on a rollercoaster or something. I kept my eyes open as it pulled me farther down. I tried to kick my way back to the top but I couldn't,

Then I saw it. A mane of red hair, or was it fire. Inches away from me. I couldn't see anymore. I tried to breathe. Big mistake. Everything went black. Just as I was about to drift into sleep, I saw his face. My Edward. I knew it would work. It was full of compassion and concern, just like I remembered.

**IM GOING BY YOUR REVIEWS TO SEE IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING...so tell me what you think... now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hello people, I had some time to spare this morning so I thought I'd post a chapter... nice of me eh?**

**EPOV:**

I watched as she jumped. I didn't know what to think or do. I was completely horrified that she would do something like this. Any thought of this being my fault,which it was, left my mind as I dove in after her. I could hear Alice's screams behind me.

I hit the water much faster than Bella did, but I couldn't find her. Her scent was everywhere. Needed seconds -her seconds to live- were being wasted. I was not about to give up. A burst of water hit my cheek, and I swam lower, then I saw her.

She looked like a porceline doll, peaceful. Her eyes were open, and I saw them shot darts of love towards me. I grabbed her around the waist and swam. I was out of the water and on the beach within seconds. Alice and Jasper were already there. I guessed that Rose went to get Carlisle.

Alice bent over Bella.

"Not breathing, Edward." She murmered.

"I know." I whispered. I lifted her into a seating position and whacked her back. Not to hard where it would shatter, but harder than normal. One flood of water swept out of her body. I looked at her in concern when the water wouldn't stop. There was so much of it. I hit her again, and she coughed.

**BPOV:**

I took in as much air as my lungs could carry. It hurt so much, like sand paper on the inside of me. I coughed. My eyes slowly came into focus. I breathed deeply. Something cold was wiping away the sand from my face. I turned my head. It was Edward.

"Oh." I murmered, closing my eyes, wishing that he would go away. When I had wanted to see Edward's face by jumping off of that cliff, I never expected the mirage to last this long. I opened my eyes again, and he was still there. His hair dripping water down his neck. He smiled slightly.

"Hello Bella." He murmered.

"You're supposed to go away now." I said. His eyes darkened.

"What?"

"You're just a dream." I whispered. I turned my head, Alice was there beaming down at me like she used to do. I had never heard her voice or seen her in my mind until now. I didn't believe she was a mirage.

"Alice?"

"Hi Bella." She smiled.

"Ugh.." I moaned, lifting my fists to cover my eyes. If Alice was really here, that meant... I looked at Edward again. He wasn't smiling. Ofcoarse he's not smiling, he hates me. He slightly turned his head, I followed his eyes to look up at Carlise. Rosaline was with him, as was Emmett.

"Bella. Are you alright.?" Carlisle asked.

"No." I cried, wrapping my arms around myself.

**You guys have talked me into writing this as a short story, but keep on reviewing or I'll think you don't want me to write anymore.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I have been working on all of my big projects for school the last few days,so I apologize that I haven't posted another chapter in a few days. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for your long wait!

_**CHAPTER 4**_

I closed my eyes and listened to what was happening around me. No one talked. I held my arms close around me, taking in deep breaths. Breaths that scratched and burned my lungs and throat. I tried to cry, but my eyes burned from the salt. I had to open my eyes sometime, so I lifted my head at this moment. I made sure I didn't look into Edward's face. I looked at Alice instead. Her eyes were watching me carefully, as if she knew what was going to happen next. She leaned down in the sand on her knees, her hands gripped together tightly. I opened my mouth and closed it. I had no idea what to say.

The chill of the wind and rain prickled my cheek and neck, and I was finally aware that I was only wearing a bra above the waist. My cheeks would of blushed, but they were already bright red from the cold. I lifted a hand and wiped my hair out of my face. I couldn't say anything to Alice, so I looked up at Carlisle. He stood above me, the shoulders of his shirt were drenched from the rain. He smiled down at me.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella." He said. I just caught his words, the wind covered most of it.

"You too." I said, closing my eyes and wincing slightly. A cold hand wrapped around my wrist, turning my arm palm up. I opened my eyes, big mistake. Edward was looking down at the scratch that the door of my truck had created on the cliff. He trailed his fingers along the scratch. The blood had long since stopped. I watched his face.

"Bella, what have you gotten yourself into?" He asked gently. I pulled my arm away quickly and wrapped it around my chest, covering myself up. As if someone finally realized I was freezing to death, someones jacket was placed around me. I pulled it tighter and tried to stand up. Emmett was standing behind me and I knew it was his jacket.

"As if you care." I whispered, barely audible to my own ears, but I knew they could hear me. I looked back at the rest of the family, making sure I didn't look at Edward. I felt like I was going to snap with anger. They were all looking at me as if I had just tried to commit suicide or something. Did I? Have gone so mentally crazy with hurt that I actually tried to kill myself without knowing it? Look what Edward has done to me! Carlisle, Rose,Emmett,Jasper, and him watched me. I wanted to scream at them all and tell them to leave me alone before I fall apart, like I had started to do the moment I looked into Edwards face.

I took in a small breath, letting the cold air whip my face. I didn't care anymore.

"Bella..." Edward said. He took a step towards me.

"No!" I shouted, my voice cracking. "Don't." I said slowly. I saw the hurt slip into his face, but it didn't affect me. I had felt so much worse when he rejected me. "Why are you even here?" I asked looking at Emmett and then at Rose. Before anyone could answer, Rosalie spoke up.

"Well, look at you, Miss Priss." She said, crossing her arms. "Edward just saved your life, and you're getting mad. Seriously." She said rudely.I opened my mouth and stuttered, closing my eyes so that I wouldn't scream at her. I opened them again and she was still staring at me.

"Watch your mouth." I grumbled.

"Oooooo. " Rose mouthed.

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted.

"Bella. Bella. Everyone loves her. She has no problems what so ever." Rose mimicked.

"Oh yea, and everyone loves you, Rosalie. You just lure them in with your stupid good looks!" I spat.

"Okay, let's not get out of hand." Emmett said from somewhere near by. We both ignored him. I took a step towards Rosalie.

"You don't actually think you could take me." Rosalie said with a look of surprise.

"No." I murmered, and then turned around and started to walk away. "Your not worth my time." Next thing I knew, I was on the sand ten feet from where I was moments ago. I moaned slightly. I looked up from the pain to see Edward, with Rose pinned face down beneath him a few feet away. He was hissing into her ear. She tried to sit up but he pushed her deeper into the ground. I closed my eyes. How could I feel so much pain from just falling into sand?

I opened my eyes again to see Emmett pulling Edward off of Rosalie. He wasn't mad at him though. Emmett pushed Rosalie towards Carlisle,angrily, before coming towards me.

"You okay, Bella?" He asked.

"Ofcoarse she's okay." Rosalie whined. "She just wants the attention."

"Shut up!" Edward hollered. I rolled my eyes.

"All of you just... .leave me alone for a second.." I breathed. "Please." I held my hand on my shoulder. Emmett's jacket was digging into my side. I tried to shift my body, but the pain was unbearable. This was when Emmett's face turned harsh.

"Your bleeding somewhere.. " He said.

"Where?" Edward asked. He tried to come towards me to pick me up.

"No." I moaned. "Don't touch me!"He didn't, but he stayed close.

"Carlisle?" He said, looking away from my face, his eyes unreadable. Why does he care at all? I thought to myself.

"Bella, you're going to half to let me touch you." Carlisle's voice was soothing.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle it." I whispered.

"Bella, just keep calm." Jasper whispered. I looked up at him. He stood about 10 yards away, his nose scrunched up.

"Alice, take him back to the mansion." Carlisle said with the voice of a professional doctor. His work voice. I looked up and Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were gone. I did see someone new. Jacob was about 100 yards away, watching intently.

I heard Edward growl, turning around. I know that he could smell him. They all could. Because Jacob is a werewolf. I moaned and then hissed in pain. Edward turned back towards me, placing a hand on my stomach as Jacob approached. Did he really have the nerve to put any type of possession over me? I couldn't move to push his hand away. I didn't want to anyways, it soothed me slightly to feel his palm on the bare skin of my stomach. Edward covered me more when Jacob stood over me.

"What did you do to her!?" He said angrily.

"I saved her you dimiwit." Edward said. "Now go home child!"

"I smell blood on her!" Jacob said again. "Let go of her, before your hunger takes over all your other feelings. As if you had any feelings toward her in the first place!" Jacob lowered his eyes down at Edward, and Edward growled furiously.

"I hope you remember the treaty!"Jacob said. "Get off of our land, you blood suckers!"

"She's going to die if we don't get her to a hospital." Carlisle said. Jacob looked down at Carlisle and then let out a breath of defeat.

"Don't you dare hurt her, or we'll kill you all." Jacob hissed. Edward's growl grew more pronounced.I tried to move so that I could see something over Edward's arm, but I let out a gigantic howl of pain. I actually cried now. I couldn't stop screaming it hurt so much. It felt like millions of splinters were stabbing their way through my back.

"Omg! Rosalie threw her right into a branch!" Edward cried, his voice muffled, his fingers getting tighter on me.

"It's ... gone... right through..." I whispered before I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I know. I promised I'd have another chapter by Sunday, and today is Tuesday. I had a pile of homework.. I'm not kidding. I have exams this week but I dont have one tomorrow, so I don't have to study tonight. I will be studying all day tomorrow though, because I have a Bio exam (which is going to be a looong one) So be happy that I'm posting today. I'm happy. Im so sorry!!!**

**Chapter 5**

When you see hospital movies or watch those emergency room television show, they make it seem like theres always phones ringing, doctors being called to E.R or O.R or whatever. It might of been like that if I had woken up during the day. I guessed that it was pretty late, because it was pitch dark. A sheet of black.

I lay there just staring at nothing, when the pain kicked in. I ground my teeth, trying to hold back the scream that was crawling up my trachea. The strange thing was, when I tried to clench my fists, I couldn't. Something was wrong. I let the tears escape me because I couldn't hold them back. I shook my head back and forth trying to make sense of what had happened to me.

I couldn't remember.

No one was here with me, or atleast thats how it seemed. I would of thought that maybe someone cared about me enough to stay with me. How long had I been here? My heart started beating erraticly, and this was where I realized I could no longer breathe. I screamed, I couldn't stop myself. Soon there were hands touching me everywhere, but it sent pain going through my every limb. A wave of heat was sent through my body,and I lost all energy. I opened my eyes and saw a blinding light. It just made me scream harder. _Stop touching me!_, I wanted to scream out. Could any of these people hear me? My lungs bursted with pain and I was forced to breathe. They were trying to drug me, I could feel it running through my veins. My throat, the pain unbearable.

"Let me close!" A voice said from near by. It hurt my head to try and put a face to that voice, it would help if I could open my eyes, but I couldn't open them. "She's my daughter!" My heart raced again. I couldn't reach to him. I couldn't move my body, all I could do was cry.

--------------------------------

I woke up in the meadow. Edwards meadow. I didn't count it as my own anymore. I was standing in the centre of the lush green vegetation. I looked down at myself. I wore a long white cotton sundress, with lace lining the bottom. A wide V-neck came down almost to my naval, and the sleeves opened into bells that went to my knuckles. I felt warm. I felt no pain. A bird flew overhead, singing to me. The only thing I could think of at this moment was how peaceful it was.

A light breeze tickled my neck and my hair blew to one side. I smiled. I closed my eyes and soon felt cold fingers running down my collarbone. I moaned and opened my eyes and he was there. Edward. Oh, how my heart ached with love for him. I felt no anger. He smiled sheepishly down at me, my favorite half grin. He had no shirt on, but a pair of cotton pants that tied low around the waist. I couldn't help myself, I lifted my palms onto his chest. His smile grew more pronounced and he drew me close up against him.I rested my forehead on his lower shoulder bone, taking in his scent. I thought I forgot how he smelt, but it all came back to me. I was aware that one of his hands was on my hip, the other on my upper back, against bare skin. My breath caught when I realized that in a sense he still held me prisoner.

I was up against his chest, the skin that was showing touching his. He blew lightly in my ear.

"It's been torture." He murmered.

"For me." I whispered back.

"You don't even realize how hard it was being away from you." He leaned back and looked into my eyes. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Come back, you're fathers going crazy. I'm going crazy."

"I don't know how." I cried.

"Yes you do, my love."

'You're going to leave!"

"No." He kissed me, roughly. "Never again."

"I don't believe you."

"You will." His grip got tighter. I looked up at him, his face was screwed up, I couldn't make out his expression. He was looking down at my abdomen. I looked down as well. A large pool of blood was gushing out of my body, staining the dress. Stains appeared everwhere, all over my front. I gasped in pain, falling to the ground. I looked up and Edward was gone. I cried and screamed in torture and heart break. How could he leave when I needed him most? I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, everything was white.

I saw yellow figures moving through my vision. A couple dancing, spinning around and around. The female tipped her head back, laughing gingerly. Everything turned red then. Like blood coming down like rain. The figures got closer, and the blood disappeared. I could make out their faces now.

It was Charlie and Renee. I don't think they recognized me, because they kept dancing. My heart broke when I saw how much they were in love at that moment.

They were gone and I was left listening to the sound of beeping, coming from far away, at regular intervals.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Have you ever been so afraid of something, that anything that would remind you of it still sends shivers down your spine? Your mind is so afraid that it closes off everything that could hurt you further. I felt, at this moment, that my body was willing me to stay asleep, just so that I wouldn't be left in shatters of what was happening outside of my body.

I had no idea how much time had passed, and I didn't really care. It's not like I had a life to get back to. The only thing that waited for me when I woke up was going to be rejection.

I was awake now, keeping my eyes closed so as to not give myself away. I couldn't hear anything happening around me. All was quiet. I lay there, listening to the sound of my jagged breathes coming in and out. I could hear my faint heart beat as well. There was a quiet tap from somewhere near by. And from even closer, a chair slid on the floor.

"Come in." A voice said from very close by. There was shuffling of feet.

"How is she? Anything?" I was surprised to hear my mothers voice worn and tired.

"Nothing." Edward's voice was calm and in control. I wouldn't be able to state his emotions unless I looked at his face.

"Well. Why don't you go get some rest. I don't think I've seen you away from her side."

"No Renee, I think I've gotten plenty. You must be only showing up right after I sit down." There was silence for a few moments and then another chair squeeked.

"I think I'll keep you company if you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

"Why'd you come back?"

"I. Couldn't be away from her anymore. I tried, but I left half of me with her." He laughed slightly. "I came back to her, and I.. we.. saw her jump. That was when my entire heart shattered again."

"It wasn't the fall that hurt her." Eward didn't answer her. Everything went silent for a long moment. I was starting to get extremely bored. I had to do it. I feinted a movement in my hand and lifted my waist of off the bed for a moment, before lifting my hand and rubbing my eyes. It was slightly a bad idea when I opened my eyes.

There was a haze around my eyes and the light burned like fire. Tears welled up in my eyes and flowed onto the pillow. I closed my eyes and opened them again. It was a little better. I grabbed at the sheet around me, so that I could stay awake. My mouth was so dry, and my body felt cold and awkward. My arms and legs tingled and my neck felt rough when I touched it.

"Mom.." I croaked. My voice barely a whisper.

"Move.. Hey hun!" She smiled, her face coming into view. She put a hand on my cheek and I saw a tear run down her cheek. "You got me so scared there." I didn't say anything. I let my body lay limp.

"Dad?" I whispered again.

"He's down stairs. Do you want me to go get him? I'll go get him." She answered quickly, kissing me on the cheek and then disappearing from view. I closed my eyes and sighed. It hurt to breath. I took my stiff hands and let them slide down my stomach resting on a large bandage. I took in a sharp breath.

"How long have I been out?" I asked the silent air.

"About a week." Edwards voice said from somwhere. I sighed again.

"And I can guess that you haven't left my side since."

"I had to shower at one point." His voice had edge of sarcasm in it. "What I don't understand though.." His voice came closer and he was there, standing beside the bed. I turned my head to look away from him. "Your wounds shouldn't of left you unconscious for so long." I didn't answer him.

"Bella. Bella look at me."

"No."

"Please,Bella. I've been away from you for so long, I can't stand not looking into your eyes." I waited a second.

"Good." I didn't turn towards him. After a few minutes I was afraid that he left, so I turned my head to check. He was there his face inches from mine. A look of total concern on his face. I looked at the ceiling and ground my teeth to stop myself from crying. He reached forward and took my hand in his, squeezing lightly.

"That's a little better, I guess." He murmered against the skin of my fist. "You still smell so good. Well now you do. That's the second time I've been the cause of a blood transfusion." I didn't answer again. "I came prepared to beg, and I still will."

"Bella!" Charlie came bursting into the room. He took my shoulders and looked down into my eyes. Edward backed off. I reached forward and hugged my father. I held onto him tight. "Okay,Bells." He murmered in my hair. I let go. " I was wondering when you were going to come out of it. I was literally going crazy. Crazy with worry and crazy of boredom for not having my Isabella with me." I smiled.

"I love you too, Dad."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** **OK. I know it has been a LONG time since chapter 6. Yea, I've been plenty'a busy. I've been trying to read the Harry Potter series before Friday, which if you don't know(I hate you if you don't!) is the day.. well..night that the 7th** **book comes out!!! ya!!! I know! I can't wait.**

**Anyways I've been working full time as well. So that means very little time to write. When I do get to write, I'm working on my novel. BUT! I had some time tonight. I put down Goblet of Fire.. and I write a chapter for my friends! I'm awesome, I know.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Here I lay, alone in my lonely bedroom. I watch the glimmer of moonlight that wafts it's way in from between my nearly-closed curtains. It's been hard for me to keep myself awake lately. I've been home a week and haven't left my bedroom yet. Well, I have to shower and do other human things, but that's it. I've barely eaten either. Charlie brings me in some food whenever he thinks I might be hungry. He always ends up taking my almost full plate from the last meal back downstairs with him.

I'm awake now. And I'm suddenly quite hungry. I roll over and stand up on the floor. It takes me a moment to let my mind control my legs, but soon I'm slowly heading down the stairs to the kitchen. It's pitch black,and I feel around for a light switch. As the lights flicker on, I realize how silent it is. I'd be scared, but I've used up all my fears by now. Charlie is upstairs sleeping.I walk to the fridge and pull it open. I'm surprised by the effort it takes me. I peer inside and see a leftover pizza. I guess it's better than nothing. I pull it out and place a cold piece of pizza on a plate before putting it in the microwave oven. I stand there, one hand on my bandaged stomach, as I watch the food turn around and around. The farmiliar scent of tomatoe sauce fills my nostrils and I can't help but cough. I hold back the sudden need to vomit. I stop the microwave and then fall back onto one of the kitchen chairs. My breathing comes in short and deep. It's suddenly warm in here.

I stand up and walk to the front door, unlocking it and walking out onto the front step. I sit down and put my hands over my ears, which are ringing madly. I look up to the sky but the moon is blocked by a large grey cloud.

"Edward?" I whisper slowly. Nothing changes. I hear an owl hooting from the forest behind the house. It's kind of cold, so I rub my palms together.

"Fine." I murmer. "I'll talk." I look around, but I can't see him. but I _know _he's here. "I heard. I heard you and my mom talking at the hospital." I take in a long breath. " Only a bit of it though."

"Did you hear _everything_ I said?" His voice comes to me. I don't know from which direction.

"Most of it." I whisper. No one answers. I stand up, ready to go back indoors where it's warm. I'm not feeling sick anymore. I turn around towards the door, and he's standing there.

"I knew you were here." I said.

"Wouldn't leave your side again." He smiles. He reaches out and takes my hand in his. He pulls me towards him. I whimper in his arms.

"I'm going to kill Rosalie." I whisper.

"I'm going to help you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Yes. It's been a LONG while. I've been so busy, and when I'm not busy - I'm tired. Well, it's a long weekend so I decided to send a chapter to y'all. **

_"I could say that's the way it goes  
I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying_

Cause I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
Though I try.."  


_tap tap tap_

My knuckles are slightly white from gripping the handle so tightly. It's not that I don't trust Edward to be careful; I just get a little edgy when he's angry or disturbed.

_tap tap tap_

It's the fact that he is so calm and focused that is making me impatient. The only other sound besides the rain hitting the roof of my truck is Edward's voice as he sings to me. My eyes are closed and I try my best to seem relaxed.

_"...It may be the last time I don't know  
Feeling humble,heard a rumble.. on the railway tracks  
And when I hear that whistle blow  
I'll walk away and you won't know  
That I was crying..."_

I open my eyes slightly and glance out the passenger side window. The moon is full, and the lightly reflecting off of it is bouncing off the ocean waves. The stars wink at me, causing my heart to calm.

_" I just can't stop loving you...  
Why do I try, why do I try. "_

"Where are we going?" I ask without looking at him. His fingers find mine and he squeezes them gently.

"We're here." He murmers, and I glance up and notice that the truck has stopped. He lets go off my hand and gets out of the truck. Before I can even wonder where we are, he is on the other side of me, taking off my seatbelt. His hand finds mine again as my feet are lowered to the road. I look up at him expectantly but his focus is not on me. He is watching the water that lies just on the otherside of the road.

"Is that where we're going?" I ask, already knowing the answer. He doesn't answer. "Are we going swimming?" I ask seductivly, grinning up at him. He lets go of my hand and wraps it around my waist instead, pulling me close. He smiles down at me.

"That's not what I had in mind, but I like your idea better." He tilts my head up and kisses my chin. Wrapping both arms around me, he kisses my throat from jaw to shoulder, lingering slighlty on the skin above my jugular. I slide my hand through his hair. His eyes find mine and I gasp as his fingers slide up the back of my shirt.

"I... I like my idea too." My voice is cracked. He laughs and then effortlessly picks me up and carries me across the ashphalt and towards the sandy beach. Just before we hit the tide he stops and puts me down on the ground. By now the warm rain has soaked me and my pyjama shirt is clinging to my skin. He eases it off slowly and drops it to the sand.

His hands are cold when the reach for me, but he's real and all thoughts of fear or anxiety are gone. His lips find mine again, and I smile.

"What was your idea?" I asked after a moment.

"Was? No, I think we can do both." He grins and takes off his shirt, pulling me up to him. The rain runs down his chiseled chest and I can't help but likc the water away from his shoulder. He lowered his mouth to my ear and whispers. "I can't stop loving you, Bella. I've given up. " His fingers slide up and down my back. " I wont ever let go."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Alrighty... It has been a while. So, here is a chapter for this story. I hope it fills in a lot of the missing peices... things that don't make sense. IF you're reading this story and can't wait for the next chapter, maybe take a look at my other works and tell me what you think. Lovin' you all,**

**LupsandTnks.**

**CHAPTER 9**

My dad came to check on me in the middle of the night. Usually I'm asleep during this time, so really I don't realize he ever peeked. When I think he's really snoring in the other room.. He's not. Well, he came last night. When I wasn't there.While I was making memories with Edward.

Oh Yea.

"You do realize that you are not leaving this house." Short breath. "For a very long" Another short breath. "Ah, long time."

"Dad..."

"Can you even begin to believe how scared I was?"

"I never thought you would actually check up on me.." I whispered, placing my spoon in my cereal. I brought a spoonful of milk to my lips and swallowed. Charlie was just as calm.

"So that gives you permission to go prancing around with... _Him.._ in the middle of the night?"

"Well I am 18, which makes me an adult. Which means I can go prancing with whomever I want. Especially _Edward_."

Charlie didn't answer me,but he didn't go back to eating his toast either. I finished my cereal in silence. I put my bowl in the sink and head towards the hall. Just as I am about to leave the room, Charlie speaks.

"As long as you are under my roof, you are under my rules. You have just gone through something very traumatic, and I don't believe I am supposed to allow you to do .. these things. Whatever story Edward has told you about his return, I'm surprised you believe it. " I dug my toes into he rough carpet to stop myself from screaming at him. "Until you've returned to ... health. You are not leaving this house." I opened my mouth to speak. "And Edward is not coming through my door until further notice."

"Dad-"

"Go get dressed, Bells."

---------------------------------------

"From what I hear, I'm not allowed to come through your front door for awhile." Edward said as we lay on my bed, my head resting on his chest and his fingers slowly stroked my arm. I sighed.

"Yes, but technically you didn't come through the front door, you came in through the window." I smiled. I felt his chest rise and fall as he laughed.

"That's what I was thinking as well." He whispered. "But he has a point."

"Oh, give it a rest. God, you're starting to remind me of Eeyore." I rolled over, my chin resting on his collarbone. "Stop complaining and live in the moment." I whispered.

"_Live _in the moment?" He smiled down at me. I grinned back up to him, taking my chest off his body and letting my arm rest there instead. I lay my head back down again.

"Exactly." I murmer into my arm. Edward wrapped his arms around me. "So, this issue with _Rosalie..._how have you been dealing with that? Having her in the same house and all?"

"It's not that hard to avoid her. I always know when she's coming." He took his fingers and tapped the side of his head. "Sixth sense." I smiled and rolled my eyes. I shift my body so that my entire chest and up is across his body.

"Do you still want to kill her?"

"Do you?" He asked. I close my eyes for a second.

"Look at me,Edward. I'm scarred for life. Uh."

"But.."

"But, I love her." I sigh.

"Now you know what I'm thinking. You couldn't kill your own sister could you?"

"If I had one?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"Well... No.Guess not." Edward took my chin and kissed my mouth gently. "I'm still extremly pissed at her." I grumble against his cheek as he kisses my ear.

"Believe me, she knows. I've heard her mind. She _is_ sorry."

"I know, but that's not good enough." Edward's mouth found the skin below my throat and I breath in heavily.

"I know. She knows. Now, let's change the subject, because this isn't really the time when I would like to talk about Rosalie." His arms pulled me farther up his chest so that my head was hovering past his. I curled my hands in his hair and let my lips rest on the crown of his head. I giggle as his lips trail down the centre of my chest, and gasp as he lets his tongue follow. When his mouth has finally found mine again, he whispers. "Better yet, let's not talk at all." I smile and wipe a bead of sweat from my temple.

"Tomorrow, will you take me to talk to Rosalie?" Breath. "While Charlie's at work.?" I wait a moment.

"I can't"

"How come?"

"Because your father has "hired" Jacob Black... to watch you while he's at the station."

"What?"


	10. Chapter 10

Here is another chapter.

**Chapter 10.**

Here I sit, reclined on the sofa. I am not staring in front of me, because I can't. You can only guess who is sitting across from me in my fathers recliner. Oh, you are good. Yes, that's right,

JACOB BLACK.

Not that I have a problem with Jacob. He hasn't done anything to harm me. Ever. It's just that he hasn't said a word to me since he got here. It might be because Edward is standing against the wall not to far away, with that look on his face. You know the look-_deathly._

"Why didn't you come see me in the hospital?" I ask Jacob, trying to ease the tension.

" I did." He says quickly, looking at me, taking his eyes away from Edward. " Did _they _tell you I didn't?"

"I meant after I woke up."

"Oh, well. I didn't want to break up the reunion."

"Jacob..." I start, but am interrupted when Edward comes and sits besie me, taking my hands in his. Jacob notices.

"You know that Mr.Swan told me to come here, so that YOU wouldn't show up. It means that you are not suppposed to be here." Jacob's voice is tight.

"Funny. I didn't pick up on that. I may of misunderstood, which isn't my fault. So I don't have to leave." Edward's voice is soft. A deep growl comes from Jacob's throat. "Control yourself, puppy."

"Look Jacob. You dont have to me here. My father is a bit too over protective. I'm quite safe with Edward." I try to stay calm.

"Safe." Jacob laughs. "I doubt it."

"And she's safe with you. You who can't even control yourself.?'"

"I know about the little ordeal that your father has got going on." Jacob stand up and looks at me. "HE'S not supposed to be here."

"Jacob. Im 18. My father can nolonger tell me who I can and can't play with.'' I smile. Edward looks at me.

"You want to play with me?" He asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Of coarse.' I smile, placing a hand on his cheek. He lowers his mouth to mine, and kisses me hard. He trails his lips to my ear and laughs softly. Wondering the double meaning of Edward's laugh, I look up at Jacob. He is standing completely still, his chin lifted slightly, his hands in fists at his sides. I can see his adams apple tighten.

"Let go of her." He says, his voice no more than a croak. Edward squeezes my thigh and releases me.

"I think I'm going to take Bella to my place now. Your work is done, dog." Edward says, grabbing my coat and helping me put it on. I try not to wince as the pain comes from moving my arms. Edward lifts me from the couch, placing my feet on the ground but keeping his arms around me. I look up at Jacob, he doesn't say anything.

"Sorry, Jake." I murmur.

As Edward is belting me into his car, I see Jacob running out of my house.


	11. Chapter 11

OMFG!!!! guess what?!?! I have internet at home now! I know, it's amazing. And, with my new found link to the outside world -99 being fanfiction- I promise over my love of Twilight, that I am going to write a chapter a night. That's right. A NIGHT. Not necessarily for this story though. For those of you who are active readers of all my stories, than the pleasure is on you. If you only read this story, then you can count on a more scheduled chapter release.

Happy, Happy, Happy.

Kim, LupsAndTnks

CHAPTER 11.

_"Sorry, Jake." I murmur._

_As Edward is belting me into his car, I see Jacob running out of my house._

I don't know what is harder. The thought that in a few short months I will be leaving my family forever- because this time I am NOT letting them leave me again, and if they do decide to leave again, I am going with them as one of them- or the deep sadness that seems to radiate of of Jacob as he runs into the forest behind my house. I take in one lon breath, trying to calm myself before Edward saw me. But, as always, he knows everything most instantly. His eyebrows come together for a fraction of a second when he seats himself in the drivers side of his volvo, but his face is calm again when I glance at him again, his face is like stone. I turn my head and look out the window and at the trees as we pass them at an immeasurable speed.

"He does it on purpose." Edward says from beside me.

"You don't know him like I do." I say without looking at him. Edward seems to find this amusing because I can hear his throat as he keeps back a laugh.

"Oh, I know him better than you might think." He says when he has calmed down.

"Whatever." I still haven't turned my head from the the passenger side glass that has begun to reflect my face. Light rain has lightly started to hit the window. Edward doesn't say anything for a short moment.

"It's not something you need to be bothered about." He takes my hand, resting both of ours in my lap. I make no effort to squeeze it, so he does. "He'll be fine."

"I think I've gone too far this time." I whisper. He doesn't answer.

"I know." The tone in my voice makes me look at him. He's smiling. Something inside of me bursts. I pull my hand out of his.

"Stop the car." I whisper.

"What?"

"You heard me." He does as I ask, without asking anymore questions. The sadness that had been wieghing me down has turned into full throttle anger. I look at him and he sees it in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He says. I know he means it, but not in the way I want him to. I take a deep breath and turn away from him.

"Are you really?" I murmer. I risk a glance at him, his fist has curled into a ball in his thigh.

"Bella..."

"Be honest with me Edward. Would you be happy if you finally got a shot at Jacob, and he died.?" He doesn't answer.

" You already know the answer."

"I know." I reach my hand over and unbuckle my seatbelt. "He's out there isn't he?" I ask, barely audible.

"Yes." He croaks.

I reach over to open my door but it wont open.

"Bella, you're not going out there." He whispers.

"Edward. Unlock the door."

"No."

"Edward..." My voice rises as he starts to drive off again, faster than we've ever gone before.

"You don't understand what you're trying to do Bella. So much has happened, your mind is going crazy..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I sat on my front stairs,without a coat, staring out into the night. I'm unconsiously rubbing my palms on my bare knees, a gentle breeze is blowing stray hairs across my vision. I don't move to clear them away. It has been one disturbing night. I've erased most of it from my mind.

The telephone rings from inside, and I can hear the muffled sounds of Charlie talking. A few silent moments go by.

"Bells?" My father's voice is rough and tired. I incline my head a little to show him that I'm listening.

"It's Jacob on the phone." his voice is almost sympathetic. I turn around to face him and reach out my hand for the phone. "Careful Bella." Is all he says before turning the phone over. Once I hear the door close behind my dad, I lift the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella. I'm glad to see you made it home alright." Jacob's voice is agitated.

"Look..."

"No. I think it's my turn to talk now. Why'd you do it Bella? Do I repulse you that much?"

"Jacob, you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Just not good enough right?"

" Jacob, don't put words in my mouth."

"Frankly Bella, I'd rather not think about what has been in your mouth lately..."

"Jacob!" Anger rose inside me. There was silence on the other end.

"Where is_ he_?" His voice was low.

"Out. Jacob, You were so angry in the forest weren't you?" Silence. "What would you have done if I got out?"

"I would have killed him."

"What would you have done to me. What would have happened to me after you killed him?"

"I don't know, Bella." It finally sunk into me why Edward drove off. All he ever cared about was keeping me safe. He still cares. That's what frightens me. How after everything that happened between us, he could suffer with me being angry with him, as long as it meant that I was safe. I looked up from where I was digging my toe in the dirt and Edward was standing there, his hands in his pockets, just staring at me. Obviously he knew who I was talking too. He knew everything. I almost smiled.

Edward watched me skepticly as he made his way up the walk. He shrank done so that his face was level with mine, about a foot apart.

"I've gotta go now, Jake."

"Okay, Bella. I'll talk to you later." He sounded so heartbroken that it was hard for me to breathe. I hung up and slowly rested the phone on the stair beside me. I reached out for Edward and curled myself in his cold hard arms. I didn't cry and I don't know how long we sat there for. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

"I know, babe." I whispered back, smiling slightly, I kissed his lips. They softened under my touch.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He almost choked the words out, and I knew that if he was able to cry that he would. I had never seen him like this before. I pulled Edward's face against my shoulder. He rested there; just breathing in my scent. "How can you love something like me." He said after about fifteen minutes.

"How can I not?" I smiled.

"Would you love me if I were human?"

"Ofcourse."

"If you came to Forks and I was like Mike Newton, trailing along like a golden retriever, would you still want me?"

"You would be my golden retriever." I stroked his cheek. Edward took in a long unneeded breath.

"I wish I could be that for you." He whispered. " I want you to grow old, Bella. I want you to have a job, children, someone to grow old with." I didn't answer him, but I could feel a round of tears about to break through. "I want to be that someone"

"I don't need any of that now. You are that someone Edward. Just under different terms, thats all" I kissed his hair line. The wind was still blowing, making my skin goosebump. "I love you Edward, that's all that matters." Edward looked up at me and a surge of electricty shot between us. His eyes were light tonight, butterscotch, he had obviously just hunted. He turned his cheek and kissed my shoulder. I sighed at the warmth he left behind. He kissed me again, lower than before, trailing his lips along my collarbone to the edge of my shirt. Then he looked up at me, his eyes dancing in the moonlight, then he lowered his head to my lap, resting his face agaist my stomach there, while his hands held onto my sides.

"Bella..." He moaned into my belly. I placed my palm against his neck when he lifted my shirt and placed his lips there. I leaned my head down and put my lips to his ear, running my fingers through his hair.

"Meet me upstairs, Edward." Edwards lips were on mine in an instant. And then he let go, his eyes staring deep into mine. I smiled at the hunger I saw there, then he was gone.

I stood up slowly, looking into the night. I grabbed the phone and walked inside. I placed the phone the end table beside the couch. My dad came out of the kitchen, his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Got called in." He was chewing on a mouthful of something. "I've gotta go to Port Angeles for the night with some of the guys from work." I didn't even ask him why he was shifting from foot to foot.

"Okay. I'm going to bed anyways... Lock up." turned around and walked up the stairs, almost dazed. I walk into my bedroom without bothering to turn on the lights. He's standing there, in the middle of the room. I take a step closer. "What're you thinking?" I whisper. He turns and looks at me. I can't see the emotions on his face. I bite my lip. " Edward..." Then he's there, his hands on me, his lips matching mine. I try to breath in between kisses but it seems to make him more and more hungry. I wrap my arms around his neck. His hands slid up my shirt pulling it off with his hands. His fingers roam my back. He picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. Within seconds he has my lieing on my back on my bed. He cant stop kissing me, and I'm in no hurry to make him stop. He whispers against my lips. While his hands find the target of my chest.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella."

"You could never do that." I try to kiss him again, sliding my hands into his shirt.

"Are you sure, Bella."

"Mhhmmm." I moan against his lips. "Yes, Edward." I guess that's all he needed to hear, because his face was pressed up against my neck, hungry in more than one way. I felt his touch, his teeth, and I couldn't help but cry out.


End file.
